


Hedonistic Monsters

by Wicked_Wayward_Warrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Character(s), Car Sex, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior/pseuds/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior
Summary: Dean and you go out for a night of dancing and things get hot and heavy in the backseat of the Impala.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Hedonistic Monsters

Throbbing music echoed through the club, like an electric current. Getting lost in the music, I closed my eyes, only aware of the way I swayed my hips to the pulsing beat, and how strong Dean's hands on my waist were. Our bodies were pressed against each other in the sweaty crowd of people doing their best to drown out the noise in their head just as we were.

Dean hated dancing, but the way our bodies moved when we were together was the most natural thing I'd ever experienced. Instead of following the beat, he followed me, swaying side to side just as I was, sliding his hands all up and down the side of my body.

Stretching my arms over my head and around his neck, I arched my back and let my head rest on Dean's chest. I was facing away from his face, but I could tell in the way his muscles relaxed that he was feeling the music just as much as I was.

Stuck in a trance, I almost didn't realize when the song we were dancing to ended. Opening my eyes let in the purple and blue strobe lights that flickered on the ceiling. The flashing lights and the pulsing music lulled me into an easy trance that only deepened with the needy caresses of Dean's hands. I turned my body around to get a look at his face, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the enthralled look in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask him what the look was about, and instead, he lowered his lips onto mine. Not knowing that it was possible, he pulled me closer into his chest, and my body melted like cheese on a juicy beef patty. His kisses were rough, needy, and full of desire. I got a taste of his wild passion when his teeth nipped my bottom lip. Hands roaming all over my body, he growled into my mouth, the sound bouncing off the back of my throat and forcing a shiver down my spine.

A wave of ecstasy washed over me as he gripped my ass and moved his hand down to my thighs. In a quick and jerky movement, he pulled my leg up to his waist, throwing me slightly off-balance. I rocked forward on my heels, giving all of myself over to his control. Each kiss was more intoxicating than the one before, made more intense by the bucking of my hips into his as we got lost in each other in the middle of the dance floor.

Feeling warmth burgeoning between my legs, I nuzzled the side of his neck. “Dean,” I hummed, my voice vibrating with lust and desire.

“Yeah?” His breath tickled my ear as he spoke, and it made me feel fragile. As if one more touch from him would send me into a desperate frenzy.

“I need you to put my leg back down. I want you to feel something.”

Slow and gentle he lowered my leg back to the floor, giving me the leverage to hold myself up as I grabbed his hand. His breath hitched into his chest as I guided his hand between my legs. I moaned as his fingers grazed my entrance, covering them in my slick.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispered into my ear.

My body trembled with anticipation and I bit into my bottom lip as his thumb grazed my bundle of nerves. “I think it's time to go,” I said.

Reluctantly, Dean withdrew his fingers but seemed more than thrilled to lick them clean. I pulled my dress back down and guided him through the gyrating crowd until we reached the door.

The cool night air was refreshing, breathing a new life and energy into my muscles. Once we were at the Impala, Dean rushed to unlock the car and we slipped into the backseat. I reached over the front seat and grabbed the joint I rolled earlier and placed it between my lips as Dean sunk into the vinyl seat.

“Really?” he asked, unbuckling his belt and jeans. “You're just gonna smoke that in here?”

I snapped my fingers, bringing magical fire to my fingertips, and held it at the end of the joint. The rolling paper cracked and sizzled as I sucked smoke into my lungs. When the spliff was lit, I doused the fire in my hands and leaned back, letting my headrest on the door.

“Do you have a problem with me smoking in here?” I was playing coy, which earned a vicious glare from Dean. I knew he meant it to be intimidating, or even menacing, but all it did was make me wetter.

Dean's lips curled into a devilish grin as he slipped his boxers down to his mid-thigh, giving me an impeccable view of his growing erection. “You're a naughty little bitch, you know that?”

I puffed on the spliff once again. As I blew out the excess smoke, I held it out to Dean as a peace offering. “Want some?”

“No,” he said firmly, “I don't.”

My teeth grazed my bottom lip as I flashed him an impish grin of my own. With my other hand, I pulled down the straps of my dress, presenting him with my tits. “You sure?” I purred.

His response didn't come in words. Instead, he gripped a handful of my dress and my hips and yanked me up and closer to him with my legs at either side of him. He leaned down, slowly crawling forward until he was on top of me, and his mouth was on my tit. Keeping the spliff secured between my fingers, I tilted my head back, succumbing to the bliss gifted to me by Dean's mouth.

His tongue flicked around my nipple until it was rock hard. I tilted my head back, a wave of pleasure slinking down my spine as he sucked my tit into his mouth. The sloppy sound of the suction made a laugh tickle the back of my throat, smoothly mixing with my moans. Once he was satisfied, he moved to the other, treating it with the same high regard. I rocked my hips into him, letting pleasure lead every movement I made. I drew in another smokey breath, but instead of blowing it out, I grabbed ahold of Dean's chin, the bristles of his beard scratching my palms, and puckered my lips. He opened his mouth, ready and willing as I blew the smoke into his mouth.

Between him and the weed, I couldn't figure out which was more intoxicating. After several more kisses, I realized it didn't matter. I flicked the blunt in the ashtray and put it out. Dean's hard dick was pressed into my thigh, and the weed was no longer at the forefront of my thoughts. He kissed me once more on my lips, and then he moved down, hiking my dress up higher, and flicking his tongue on my clit.

My body writhed with every lick, giving into the feverish desire blooming between my legs. As always, he was methodical in what directions he moved his tongue, in how long he fucked me with it. Inserting his thick finger was a sensation that left me absolutely ravenous. My fingers twisted in his hair, working through the tension building all over my body.

Each stoke of his tongue, each curl of his fingers into my g-spot got me closer and closer, and I could feel myself teetering on the edge until he stopped. I opened my eyes, assessing why I wasn't spilling my orgasm into his mouth. “Something wrong?” I asked with a tremble in my voice.

Dean licked his lips and the rapacious greed in his darkened gaze took my breath away. There was nothing wrong. On the contrary, everything was so damn right. My clit throbbed at the sight of his dick, and with him keeping my legs spread apart, there was no friction to soothe it. He wrapped his hand around his length, messaging the shaft as he knelt over me. I slid my body further down into the seat and opened my mouth wide.

The salty taste of Dean's cock in my mouth was a taste I lived for. Having him fill my mouth was a blessing, and seeing his eyes lull into ecstasy was nothing short of worship. He rocked his hips into me, back and forth, fucking my mouth like I was nothing. My fingers clawed at his thighs, digging deep into his skin until I was sure I left red scratches behind on his freckled skin.

I was soaked, and all I could think about was how full I would feel with him inside me. Eerily, it always seemed as if we were of one mind when we were fucking like this. He pulled himself out of my mouth and grabbed me by my ankles, yanking me until my feet were in the air and my pussy was spread wide for him.

With my feet on his shoulders, he looked down, rubbing circles into my clit with his thumb. “Fuck, babe. You're a goddamn slip and slide.”

“And what the fuck are you waiting for?” I croaked.

He chuckled, giving me a wicked smirk. “Now don't be rude, princess.”

He tapped the head of his dick on my clit, firing off thousands of nerves. Teasing me was a part of our game, but if he didn't fill me soon, my whole body would explode into dust. Dean sparked bliss in my mind, and in an instant, it was like I was Pavlov’s dog and Dean's dick was the mother fucking dinner bell.

He drove his dick into me with so much force that it shook every muscle in my body. “Fuck!” I screamed, enjoying the overwhelming feeling buzzing through my skin. Gripping the backs of the seats for support, he pounded into me, each stroke more vicious than the one before it. Lifting my ass off the seat, I bucked my hips into his as he thrust himself into me, creating the perfect angle. Adding to the intense stimulation, I rubbed my fingers over my clit.

I wasn't sure whose moans belonged to who, but the chorus we created was a magical melody that would bring tears of joy to anyone's ears. We didn't fight the feral desire we had for each other. No, we fed it, creating the kind of monster that had the ability to destroy worlds.

My back arched as that final shudder reverberated through my bones, sending a wave of euphoria through every cell in my body. “Good girl,” Dean praised as he continued to fuck me. It wasn't long before he fell into the throes of a maddening euphoria and collapsed on top of me.

I couldn't feel my legs as they collapsed back onto the seat, but I could feel his dick throbbing inside of me. “You're a fucking monster, you know that?” I whispered through labored breaths.

Pride swelled in the redness of his cheeks and he smiled at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me into the back of the seat, creating enough room for him to lay on his side next to me. “But only for you, princess.”

Playfully, I rolled my eyes. “Oh stop. I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” He leaned forward, tenderly kissing me.

We stared into each other's eyes, and suddenly, a somber blanket wrapped around us with a heavyweight. “You okay?” I asked, becoming aware of the distant look in his sparkling eyes.

Dean blinked, his long lashes brushing his freckled cheeks. “Yeah, I, um. Sorry.”

I reached my hand up and caressed his chiseled cheek. “Hey, sorry doesn't belong here. Not right now. Talk to me.”

“I don't know. I just—Every time I start to feel normal again, there's like this nagging feeling in my mind that just...makes me think about how quickly I almost lost it all.”

“What do you mean?”

He clenched his jaw, fighting against the tears in his eyes. “I can't stop thinking about how close I was to losing everything, and all because I made one rash decision.”

I rubbed the tears falling down his cheeks with my thumb and kissed the tip of his nose. Dean carried the weight of his mistakes on his shoulders, even mistakes that weren't really mistakes at all. “You did what you had to for Sam and Jack, baby. That decision you made, as much as I hate it, was the difference between life and death for them. You don't need to feel bad for that.”

Lips quivering, he met me with exhaustion in his eyes. “But what about all the people Michael killed? Was it worth that too?”

“Dean, you can't think like that.” My heart broke for him. After all, Dean went through, and he still felt like shit because of everything Michael did. “You saved Sam and Jack. You killed fucking Lucifer. Those are things to be proud of. Michael did what Michael did, I promise he will pay for it, but it's not on you, Dean. It's not on you.”

He heaved a heavy sigh and he stroked my arms like I was his life-sized worry stone. “You think I'll actually believe that one day?”

I kissed the bridge of his nose and then his cheek and then his mouth. “Knowing you, probably not, but that's okay. Because I will believe it enough for both of us.”

His laughter was tainted with a seemingly endless sadness, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. “I’m glad you came back to me,” he said.

“I’m glad you wanted me back.”

He shifted his body, laying down on his back with his arm tucked underneath me and the other under his head. “Yeah, well, it's not like I have a choice. You're a fucking sticker burr. Couldn't get rid of you if I tried,” he teased.

Melting into his arms, I sighed. “You know, there's still a good bit of that blunt left. You want to smoke it before we head back?”

“Yes, please!”

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
